Remember Me
by Maryoncer
Summary: Amelia doesn't know what to do. At times like this, the silence scares her more than the loud. The hospital called to tell her he's woken up - her husband has woken up from coma.
1. The Call

It's quiet; Amelia doesn't know what to do. At times like this, the silence scares her more than the loud. The hospital called to tell her he's woken up. Her husband has woken up from coma. Their five year old is upstairs sleeping safe and soundly. While their other child kicks her hash in the ribcage, to remind her she needs to get off her ass. It's the truth. She needs to call Derek, someone needs to watch Olivia - their daughter. Owen has been in a coma for over a month now, she's missed him. The house has been empty, his laugh has not roomed the walls.

They had been on their way from work, when a drunk driver took a fast turn in their direction. Owen, who had been behind the steering wheel, had desperately tried to ignore an accident. But it was to no use, they got hit. She saw the light from the other car, she thought; now we're dying.

24 hours later, she woke up in ICU with multiple fractures, a fixed brain bleed and a concussion. Her husband hadn't been as lucky as her. All she wants to do, is to see him. Seeing him or feeling his touch would be something she'd take for granted a month ago, but not anymore.

Amelia calls Derek. Ten minutes later she jumps into the car and drives to the hospital. The drive feels like an eternity. But suddenly she parks the car in front of the building. It looks exactly like it did when she left five hours ago. First she can't find the courage to walk in, but then she does. Her feet carry her down the hall and into the elevator. It feels like her heart is about to burst out of her chest. She doesn't know how her husband; her best friend is. Or how serious his injuries is. They didn't tell her and she didn't ask. He's not far away now, right around the corner. She walks faster.

Then she sees him, he's alive. Dr. Jim Nelson seems to be the attending on call. He does neurological tests on her husband. Shadow Shepherd doesn't quite make her feel better. The only thing that would calm her down, was if she could do it herself - or maybe Derek. But not Nelson.

"Dr. Hunt, your wife is here," a nurse says, who comes up behind her. Amelia swallows and watches as Owen turn his head to look at her. His eyes widen as in shock, but he calms himself quickly. Something is not right.

"What's wrong, Owen?" she asks slowly. A sick, worried feeling spreads through her stomach. The way her husband desperately tries to control his shock is enough for her to know.

"I - I don't remember you being pregnant," he points out as it's the most obvious thing in the world. She feels her eyebrows furrow. Something is _definitely_ not right. She wonders, how much has he missed, how many months or years. They're both doctors, and damn good at what they do, but she knows the possible impact of the trauma they've been through. Deep inside her head, she hopes it's not so bad. Come on, it can't be.

"What day is it today?" Nelson asks, clearly interested in knowing how much damage might've been done. She sighs.

"Get out!" Amelia orders. It's not near a requests. Nelson opens his mouth to speak, but she lifts her arm to silence him. "Go. And while you're at it, call Derek. Tell him what happened and to get here, first thing in the morning."

Jim Nelson disappears faster than the got there and is out of sight. Owen continues to stare. She steps closer to him and stands beside the bed.

"What's the last thing you remember?" she asks. Owen shrugs.

"I don't know."

"Well, how about yesterday, what happened then?"

"You certainly weren't pregnant," he concludes and smiles. They've always wanted more kids, of course he's happy. However, she doesn't return the smile. This just scares her. "How long have I been in a coma?"

"A month or so," Amelia tells him silently. It haven't been easy, not for anyone.

"That's - that's a long time," he says. That's something they both know, it's not news.

"Owen," she whispers silent, like a prayer. She has to know. "What date is it today?"

"I don't know," he confesses, but she already knew that. His situation is quite severe. He doesn't know she's pregnant, which means he's already missed about five months. Maybe even more. "I doubt I'll be close to the correct answer."

 _Please, please, do not let it be that severe._

"Just tell me. What year is it?"

"The last thing I can remember, is that it's supposed to be 2015," he finally tells her. Her heart stops. They're not even close to 2015. For the first time in years, she truly, deeply wants to run. When they got married, they made vows to each other. Among them, not to run. She'll keep that promise, even it's the last thing she does, but it won't be easy. Their family is most important thing for her. It hits her, it hits her faster than that car; he doesn't remember their daughter. Owen doesn't remember Ollie.

"Amelia," he calls her back to reality. She snaps her head back to look at him. She knows her face is full terror, but she's not that good of an actress. There's no way she can hide this from him. Hell is loose and it's slowly suffocating her.


	2. Face The Truth and Deal With It

_I'm sorry about the small delay! Hope you enjoy it nevertheless!_

* * *

Her head is throbbing. The only thing she's feeling is the hammering in her chest. Someone is calling for her. His arm grabs hers, and he squeezes tight inside her palm. It doesn't hurt, only reminds her where she is.

"Amelia?" he begs, her eyes snap back to his form. She's practically been staring into space for over two minutes. He's given her time, but at then it became too freaky. She's not the type of person to scream or breakdown in sorrow. Amelia handles her feelings, used to, anyway. After years of being married to this wonderful man, she has become adapt to sharing how she's feeling. It's the way relationships work, she knows that. "Please, just - just tell me what year it is. How much have I lost?"

She exhales, then inhales. Something, everything about this is so horrifying. She just wants him to remember it all; to be her husband, the way she knows him. If she and Derek's mom had been there, she would've told them her to suck it up. _Face the truth and deal with it._

"It's 2021," Amelia finally tells him. Her body aches while she watches his reaction slowly. He doesn't say anything, just looks at her in awe - maybe you'd call it hurt. It's a mix. For better and for worse, right? In sickness and in health. They've had years of good moments. Bad ones, as well, but that's part of life. Ultimately, it's been good and they've been happy. Her hand strokes over her forehead. It's been quite a night.

"Wow," he simply utters and she feels herself raise an eyebrow. What a reaction. But what else is he supposed to say? There's not much to say, really. "How did I end up here?"

Her face softens.

"Car accident. You tried to lunge the car in another direction, there was a drunk driver on the other side of the road," Amelia explains. He saved their lives. He saw it coming, they both had, and then he'd made a rash decision. It had saved four lives that night, their unborn child included.

"Did anyone get hurt?" It's the first questions he asks, it's not surprising.

"Well, yes, but no one died," she responds. They practically slaughtered the driver in court. Derek contacted the best lawyer he'd heard of, and they made their case. The driver had nothing to comply with. Hence, he's stuck behind bars for the next years. It's been an emotional time, she's constantly been afraid he wouldn't wake up.

"That's good, I'm glad to hear it," he nods and looks around the room once again. She realizes he's still holding onto her arm. In the shock, she didn't even notice.

"Will you let go? I'll find a chair and sit down," she chuckles. He looks down and willingly let's go of her, then he smiles. Amelia grabs a chair and let's go of her purse. She sits down next to him and they look at each other for a moment. The silence is comforting, which, it usually isn't.

"So, we got married, huh?" he says, he keeps smiling. For the first time since she walked in, a smile spreads on her face. She nods slowly.

"That we did," she replies and pauses, this might be the time to mention the smaller human in their lives. "We had a daughter, too. She's five, actually."

Owen's face lights up even more than before. "That's great! What's her name?"

"Olivia - but we usually call her Ollie."

"That's a beautiful name," he expresses silently. A warm feeling spreads through her body; he always loved the name. They'd had the biggest interest of conflict during the pregnancy, but one day it just came to her. Olivia was a good name for their daughter. Owen came around after that suggestion. Since then they've done the co-parenting thing pretty well.

There's always bumps in the road, but Olivia has always been a nice kid. Unlike herself, Olivia actually listens to her parents. Amelia can't remember being anything like her daughter when she was a child. Olivia looks exactly like Owen and acts like him. Her blonde hair and bright blue eyes light up every room. Even though she can't always see so much of herself in their angel, she loves her to death.

"It is," Amelia agrees.

"It's pretty late," Owen points out during the silence. She shrugs. It's not very likely that she'd be able to sleep so much now, anyway. The adrenaline and worries is pumping inside her body, in her chest. The only thing that would make her feel alright would be here with her husband.

"I know," she smirks and looks around the floor. It's all very dull and silent during the night. There's not so many doctors on call, barely any big traumas. The silence allows the nurses to actually nurse their patients. It's different, but the high from cutting into patients is worth the double. "I don't think I can sleep now... Too much happening inside my head. I can't leave you alone now."

Owen gives her an apologizing look. Then he moves all the way to the left and pats the other side of his hospital bed. "It's an available spot here."

She hesitates for a moment, his body is still pretty hurt from the accident. She shouldn't. He needs to be calm and get a good night's sleep. But the way his face lights up, so hopeful and willing to hold her while she sleeps... Amelia exhales and stands up, getting rid of her shoes in the process. Her hands remove the jacket she threw on during the run from the house.

Slowly she gets seated beside him. His hand reaches out to cup her cheek. She leans into the touch and closes her eyes, it feels good. "I hope it doesn't break," Amelia murmurs and hears Owen's light laugh spread through the room. But she knows it won't. It *can* take two people, but that's another story.

"Sleep," Owen whispers and kisses her head softly. Again, she knows she shouldn't. She can't leave him alone, she can't sleep now. He just woke up from a coma, in which she was worried sick he wouldn't wake up from.

Somehow she snuggles closer to his chest and rests her head on him. Amelia can't fight the slumber anymore. It feels like home. For the first time in weeks, she feels safe. Owen strokes her hair, it's good, then darkness takes over.


	3. 911

Amelia wakes up to the sound of machines functioning around her. At first she thinks she might've fallen asleep o call. But then she remembers; Owen's awake. She slowly squints her eyes open and lets them adjust. The sunlight is barely peeking in through the window. This tells her it's most likely around 6am, maybe a little before 7. Owen seems to be in deep sleep beside her. Their bodies is wrapped together in an embrace, just like she's missed like oxygen for the past month.

He woke up, he's safe - that's what she keeps reassuring herself inside her head. Her attempt to stay calm is unsuccessful, she has to feel his pulse. It's enough to see his chest heaving. Everything looks to be alright with him, there's nothing in particular to catch. Rational thinking can be proven to be difficult when you're hormonal. However, this is the third time she's pregnant, she's still as much of a capable surgeon as before.

She looks around the room and then out in the corridor. She dares not move, in case she wakes Owen. The hospital is slow. But by 8, rounds start and they won't get too much rest. Her body already feels like a wall of bricks - or steel, whatever applies to the statement of feeling like crap.

The pregnancy has made her tired and restless, sleep is valuable to her, now more than ever. She feels like she's sleepwalking to just get through the days. It's gotten worse because of the fact that her husband has not been by her side recently. Sometimes she's afraid for the child inside her, maybe complications from the surgery, she worries. Maybe the doctor didn't catch it. Nevertheless, her mind has been occupied to say the least.

Suddenly she spots Alex Karev out in the hallway. He looks worry free and calm. Rumors and news usually spreads like weed all over the hospital, but apparently not this time. Dr. Karev throws a short glance in the direction of her and her sleeping husband, without paying much attention. It doesn't seem like he understands what her presence means. He's oblivious. Ugh - men.

Then he stops abruptly, steps back and takes a good second glance inside the room. He stares, studies and takes it in. All of the sudden, he moves his eyes to meet hers. Alex nods his head towards Owen and raises his eyebrows. It's like he wants answers to the questions still unasked. Well, not that he could ask through the glass door.

Amelia feels herself smile widely and nod. Yes, he's awake. Alex's jaw drops in surprise and a huge grin forms on his lips. Amelia, herself, feels the miracle in her very soul. This is what she's asked for in every prayer - she's not a believer in God or anything, but she prayed anyway. This is what she's wished for every second of every day. It's happened. He doesn't remember their family or their marriage, but he's not dead. Maybe that should count for something.

After some thorough thinking she concludes it's probably best to get up. She better look through some charts before rounds. Nelson hasn't had the best track record with being primary. He's getting old and sloppy.

The idea of cancelling the days surgeries crosses through her mind. She's tired and wants nothing more than to be there for Owen. At the same time, space might be exactly the thing he needs right now.

She drags her body up slowly and plants her feet on the ground. Amelia leaves a message with the nurse; they need to round on Owen last on the floor. He needs his rest. It's far from a request in her mind. For the past years, Owen have been helping a bit with the chiefly duties. He stepped down a long time ago, but sometimes they need help in the administration. Everyone at the hospital knows him and respect him. They certainly respects his wife, as well. She's been proving herself for years. She's one of the best neurosurgeons in the country.

Amelia walks down the hallways. As she walks into the attendings' lounge she decides her scrubs sounds more comfortable - mind larger. She puts all of her belongings in her locker and starts changing clothes. She makes the mistakes of glancing at herself in the mirror during the process. She looks horrible. There's mascara around her eyes, her hair looks chaotic. She can't go to work like this. She might feel like crap, but she won't look the part, too. In the bathroom she washes her face and puts on some light makeup. Now, she's ready for all the smiles and pats on the shoulder. Most of all, she's ready to face Ollie.

Her pager goes off, only to reveal it's about Owen. A lump settles itself in her throat. Before she can dwell or freak out anymore, she sprints away as fast as she can with her current center of gravity. Two minutes later she's down on her husband's floor. Something about the silence throws her off - they paged her 911. There's no emergency, it seems. No alarm among the staff. Can he have - no -

She turns at the last corner and then she stands right in front of his room. He seems fine. Derek stands next to him, they're talking. Amelia walks in, gives Derek and dirty look and rolls her eyes. The conversations stops and she moans in annoyance. He can't be serious.

"Why the hell did you page me 911? He's not dying!" she whines. Her brother has these tendencies to piss her off. Derek chuckles while Owen takes a surprise look at his brother in law.

"You paged her 911?" he asks with an eyebrow asked. He's not amused, which tells Amelia he didn't know about it. Derek shrugs.

"Yes!" she spits and puts her arms in a cross. "I ran. **I** ran! I don't run. Especially not right now."

"Well, good reason to. I mean you need to -"Derek starts, but stops quickly. He hit a sore spots with his pregnant sister. Which is probably not wise. Her death glare tells him exactly so.

"Did you ** _just_** call me fat?" she asks, there's a rather dangerous tone in her voice. Owen bites his lip and swallows.

"Let's update my wife, shall we?" Owen suggests. There's tension in the room, this seems to calm it down a bit.

"Of course," Derek agrees and takes a step away from the bed. "He's stable. No strokes, brain bleeds as far as I can tell. It is rather common to experience some memory loss after such an traumatizing accident. However..."

"It's not to have such a tear on the memory," Amelia finishes. This is something everyone in the room knows.

"I should probably get going," Derek mutters and starts walking away, but stops all of the sudden. "Do you need anything else?"

"Where is our daughter?"

"Day care, she's asking for you," Derek tells them and then leaves the room.

"Figured," she sighs and strokes her back. Perfect day. "How are you feeling?"

Owen's face softens and he smiles carefully at her. "I sort of freaked out when I couldn't find you, but Derek walked in mere minutes after I woke up."

Her phone rings just as Owen finishes. Amelia exhales. Perfect timing, yet again. _It's Caroline from daycare. Their daughter is wondering why she's in daycare and not in preschool._

Amelia bites her inner cheek and looks at Owen. He doesn't hear the conversation, but seems to understand the urgency as he tells her to go. She hesitates at first, but leaves to go to daycare, after having kissed his cheek.


End file.
